


Idea Blind Crawley Oc

by JokerGames1999



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGames1999/pseuds/JokerGames1999
Summary: Contact me in the comments if interested
Relationships: Anna Bates/John Bates, Cora Crawley/Robert Crawley, Edith Crawley/Bertie Pelham, Mary Crawley/Matthew Crawley, Tom Branson/Sybil Crawley





	Idea Blind Crawley Oc

I am a big fan of the blind people(since Toph Beifong), seeing the difficulty and people with disabilities suffering in the early twentieth century, I thought that Lord and Lady Granthram had another daughter, maybe twin of Edith ou Sybil,she was born blind or aged, at that time it was common for children of lords with disabilities to be treated with porcelain, my idea is that she proves her family she is going being part of downton She is maybe Edith or Sybil twin or Younger Blind since birth her personality is a little bit like toph Daisy is her best friend Isobel and Mathew,Make her want to be more independent O'brien hate her Her Relationship with Bates and Thomas is like Mary and Carson Lord Granthram How many parents of that time treated her like porcelain Your hearing is so sensitive that it borders on the supernatural Couple still undecided


End file.
